Story Of His life
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This story is about Heidi's relationship with her son through the years, from birth to senior year. Please don't give any negative reviews. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is basically about Evan's relationship with his mom through the years. So I hope you all enjoy and please don't leave any negative reviews. Also I am pissed about Evan's real name in the novel that's coming out soon.**

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!"

"It's a boy!"

Exhausted, Heidi Hansen breathed deeply laying back on the pillows, beads of sweat and tears down her face.

A nurse took the screaming baby boy and cut the cord and cleaned him up before wrapping him in a blanket. Another nurse wipes Heidi's forehead.

"Here he is Heidi," the nurse and co-worker came with the baby who is still crying and placed him in Heidi's arms gently.

Heidi sighs happily and more tears stream down her cheeks. She looks down at her little boy who stops crying when his little hazel eyes (just like his mom) look up back at her.

"Hey sweetie," she whispers cooing, "I'm your mommy! I'm so happy to finally meet you! So sorry that daddy isn't back from his business trip. But he will come and see you in the morning. For now I'll let you sleep… I might need to sleep while I'm at it. I love you so much sweetie." She kissed his head and his eyelids flutter shut as a tiny yawn escapes his mouth. She continued to tear up knowing this is the best day of her entire life. She kissed his head again already naming him before settling down and joining him for a long sleep.

"Welcome to the world, Evan Michael Hansen…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Hansen!" A very friendly preschool teacher greets and spots a little boy behind his mom's leg. "And you must be Evan!"

Heidi looks down behind her seeing little almost three year old Evan hiding.

"It's ok honey! This is Ms. Kathy! She's your teacher," she says and Evan stayed hiding.

She explains to the teacher, "He's really shy today."

"Oh it's alright! I'll give you some time," she said before heading to another parent.

Heidi kneels down to her son's level and says, "Now baby, we talked about this. I will be gone for only four hours and I promise that I will come back at the right time. It will go by fast honey, you'll love preschool! There's so many toys to play with! And look at all these kids! There's so many to make friends with! You'll enjoy it!"

Evan's eyes tear up knowing she'll leave him alone with many kids he doesn't know.

"No-go," He whines holding onto his mom not wanting to let go.

"Evan. Honey, mommy has to go to the hospital. I will be back soon. I promise!"

Evan shook his head. Heidi, having no choice, tries to pry his arms off of her which only took five minutes and gave him a kiss.

She says, "Bye-bye honey. I love you!" She stands up and walks out the door leaving poor Evan standing there in tears.

Heidi looks back at the door feeling her heart break. Has she done the right thing? Something in her mind tells her to go get him and bring him to work, but decided against it being brave enough.

She headed to the hospital and within an hour into her shift, the receptionist calls, "Heidi! Phone for you!"

She went over and asked, "Heidi Hansen speaking?"

"Hi Mrs. Hansen! It's Ms. Kathy from the preschool. I need you here right away please."

She asked concerned, "What happened?"

"Something is wrong with your son. He wasn't speaking to me, any of the assistants and other students. He has been sitting by the door crying nonstop. He's rambling on and on about wanting you."

"I'm coming over there!" She hangs up and ran out to the car.

It only took a five minute drive across town to the preschool, she entered the hallway finding Evan still sobbing with Ms. Kathy and one of her assistants.

She kneels on the floor and pulls her son into a loving hug.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what has gotten into him," Heidi thanks them gratefully.

She understands. "It's ok Mrs. Hansen. Is it alright if we can try this again next week?"

Heidi looked down to her poor son in her arms and looked up again and said, "Sure thing. We can try again."

As promised, it was a week later and Heidi dropped off Evan, this time he was fine with it being brave enough. But it's been three days and Evan is still lonely. He tried talking to one of the kids, but a child with glasses called him a crybaby after seeing the scene. Evan instead went to draw pictures and build blocks alone. The teacher was concerned. She called Heidi again.

"Hi Mrs. Hansen. It's Ms. Kathy again from the preschool."

Heidi sighed tiredly. This morning was exhausting. "Yes? Is Evan ok? He miss me?"

"Oh no. There's something else. Evan won't play with the other kids, he's been doing everything by himself and also during nap time, he takes the mat and put it in the corner instead of near the children."

Heidi's eyebrows raised and said, "I thought he told me he made a friend."

"It doesn't look like it."

Later that day when Heidi picked her son up. She buckles him up in a carseat and asks, "Sweetie? Your teacher told me that you didn't make a friend? Is there a reason why?"

Evan only stares out the car window and didn't answer.

Heidi looked at the rearview mirror waiting for an answer but nothing would come out of that boy.

It got worse in about a year when he still attends preschool, Evan still hasn't made a friend, has done things by himself, and Heidi was scared about it. He even tried to make friends but the same kid with glasses made himself embarrassed and he gave up and starts doing things on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize if there is cursing in this chapter. Anyways this is where it gets all tense.**

"Excuse me, is this Mrs. Hansen?"

"Yes this is she?"

"You know your son is still at school right?"

Heidi said confused, "No. His father came and picked him up exactly at 2:30." The looks at the hospital clock that says 4:50.

"Well, your son is sitting in my office right now," the principal says eying a tearing seven year old Evan who tries not to have a panic attack. "He said he's been waiting here since then."

She cursed under her breath. "I'm coming over there now." She hangs up and went to another nurse and said urgently, "Cathrine! I gotta go! My son is still at school waiting!"

She nods and Heidi ran off to get her son.

"I had to everything for you John! Every single damn thing which includes my job and taking care of our son!"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do Heidi?"

"I asked you to do one thing! One goddamn thing! You were supposed to pick up Evan! Yet you just go jerking off to a bar and forgetting about him! Do you have any idea how long he's been sitting there waiting for you?"

Evan overhears the conversation while laying in his bed later that night. John failed to come to come home for dinner which made Heidi very pissed. She even went to spoil Evan's dinner with ice cream at A'la Mode and even lets him pick out a toy at Toys R Us. But his heart breaks over his parents fighting. It's been happening all week. They had occasional fights for a while, but not like this. It gets more and more violent the way he hears it.

Heidi yells, "Not only that, but you never show at dinner, you were never here when I needed you and leaving poor Evan all alone! And worst of all, when Evan was born you were on some 'business trip' which is more important than our son!"

"OH! So that's what this whole entire fucking thing is about!?"

She glared. "Yes. And I bet that it wasn't even a business trip at all! Isn't it!" She stops a moment and finally says calmly, "You know what? I don't have time for this, really. I am sick of you making these fucking excuses. I am so done with you!"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do?" Her husband shouts angry again at her outburst.

She went to the front door, opened it, and just stood there crossing her arms. "Get the hell out of here."

His face immediately softens, "Heidi-"

"I don't want you to be a part of it anymore. Now go!"

"Please Heidi-"

"GO!"

John gave her one more look before leaving the house. She closes the door and locking it. She leaned against it realizing what she just did. Tears water in her eyes and she starts sobbing.

"Mommy?"

She looks up seeing her son sitting at the top of the stairs in his Superman pajamas.

She asks wiping her tears, "What are you doing up sweetie?"

"I c-can't sleep. Is d-daddy leaving us?" He asked in a small innocent voice.

Heidi sighs opening her arms for a hug and Evan came down the stairs and she picks him up holding him tightly.

"He's only leaving for now. He will be back. I promise honey." She kisses him and he rests his head on her shoulder.

"How about a movie? It's not a school night."

Evan nodded and she carries him to the living room and sets him on the couch and she puts in The Lion King which is his favorite. He curls up on the couch, his head on his mother's lap as she tucks him in with a blanket and strokes his hair softly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after the incident and Heidi noticed a U-Haul truck in their driveway. She was confused until she saw her husband getting out of it. She walks into the living room finding Evan watching Go Diego Go while coloring pictures.

"Honey," Heidi says walking over to him. "I need you to do me one favor. Don't go outside and please stay in your room."

Evan only nodded and ran upstairs to his bedroom. When he got there however, he looked out the window to the front seeing the truck and was widely smiling. He has never seen a truck in the driveway before.

"Mommy! Look! A truck!" He cheers excited.

Heidi was afraid it might happen. Evan ran back downstairs excited and was going to open the door, his mother said, "Honey! Please don't go outside!"

Evan protested, "But mommy! A truck! There's a truck outside!"

She sighs giving in and opened the door and followed an excited Evan outside.

John saw his son running towards the truck. After giving him a small hug he asks, "Want to take the driver's seat?" He picks him up and puts him behind the wheel.

Heidi gave her somewhat irresponsible husband a disapproving look and he said, "Don't worry. There's no keys in the ignition."

While Evan plays and makes noises for fun, John took everything he has and loaded them into the truck. When he got his last few things, Heidi asked him, "How long are you moving out?"

"Only temporarily," He replied. But Heidi knew it's going to be a while. She also knew they're going to get a divorce.

He finished packing and picked up Evan and placed him on his feet and gave him another hug and he ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"Well son... I'm going elsewhere," he replied before getting in the truck. Heidi went over to her son and picked him up placing him on her hip as he wraps his little arms around her neck watching the truck drive away.

Evan sat on the couch looking out the window hoping that his dad or a truck will come back.

Heidi came in and calls, "Evan! Dinner!"

But he was busy. When she noticed him sitting like always, she shook her head and went to sit down next to him. She doesn't know how to explain the situation to her son who doesn't seem to understand.

"Honey. He's not coming back."

Evan looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Heidi sighs pulling him into a hug. "It's only me and you from now on."

He doesn't know what to say. Though he might have a million questions but he doesn't want to see his mother cry again. So he stayed quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, an almost nine Evan was just getting into bed which is by far his favorite part of the day because his mother will come and tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.

Heidi came in and says, "Hey honey. Did you brush your teeth?"

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"You all snuggled up?"

"Mmm-hmm," Evan says again.

She tucks him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight honey. I love you so much." She stands up and was about to leave the room but heard, "Mommy?"

She turned back finding her son sitting up looking serious.

"What's the matter honey?" Heidi asked coming back.

Evan then said those words, "When daddy left in the truck… Will another truck come to the driveway and take you away too?"

Heidi was about to answer but stopped. Those words really broke her heart. Tears water in her eyes. She wouldn't leave him like that. Never ever.

She sat on the bed and took Evan into her arms and whispers, "Your mother is not going anywhere. She's staying right here no matter what baby. I love you honey very very much. You know that? I would never leave you."

They both hug very tightly and Heidi asks, "Want me to sing to you?"

Evan nodded tiredly and she begins to hum a soft lullaby she always sang to him when he was a baby. As soon as he fell asleep, she laid him back down and kissed him on the forehead and ran her hand into his hair softly.

"I will never leave. I promise," she whispered getting up and left room, softly leaving the door at the crack. She stood in the hallway and cried.

 **I am so sorry I haven't written sooner. I am kind of losing the** **inspirartion into writing the later chapters of this story. Anyways please put positive reviews!**


End file.
